


The One

by southsidepeach



Series: ML Genderbend - One Shots [21]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: Kagam came in the picture.





	1. Chapter 1

Marin POV.

Ever since I saw him, I knew Kagam could be a threat. He is handsome, intelligent, athletic and determined. He is perfect ... he is my opposite ...

"Tikki? ..."

"Yes, Marin?" Tikki flew out of my backpack.

"Do you think Adrienne likes Kagam?" I asked, sadness and confusion being evident in my voice.

"I don't think so. They just met."

"But if she does?"

"Stop worrying!" Tikki protested, her sharp voice being infused with frustration.

"Then what do I do ?!" I asked in a confusing and innocent way.

"Go to her and tell her what you feel right now!"

"You are right Tikki, I will do it!"

I think I saw her at the museum. I started running up there, making myself some scenarios with anything that could happen.

In a scenario, Adrienne might return my feelings, be together with me, later we marry, have 3 children, a dog and a hamster, and live happily ever after.

On the other hand, she may not feel the same but want us to stay friends and nothing will change or ...

She could refuse me and not want us to be friends anymore ...

That would hurt me a lot ... but I have no choice. I can't hide anymore and watch other guy taking her. If she wants to rip our friendship, at least I know I tried.

I won't give up. Especially now that I found the courage to confess her that I'm in love with her.

"That's it!" Tikki encouraged me.

We were close to the museum. When I passed the corner I was shocked.

Just in front of my face Adrienne and Kagam were kissing. His hands were on her waist, and their lips were connected.

I could not stop the tears. I really did not expect that ... I stood there and stared at them until Adrienne saw me from the corner of her eye. She broke the kiss and looked at me, shocked.

Maybe I'm not the one ...


	2. Chapter 2

Adrienne POV.

After the akuma attack ended, I went to Kagam to be sure that he is alright and to apologize.

I saw him in front of the museum, even when he was about to leave.

"Kagame" I yelled for him.

He turned back and stared at me while I was running to him.

"Kagam, I'm sorry for you being accumatized. It was my fault ..." I said, being disappointed with myself.

"It's not your fault, you've earned it correctly, I've exaggerated ..." He said, rubbing his head and smiling shyly.

I smiled at him as a sign of gratitude, and he grabbed my shoulders and kissed me. I tried to remove him, but he kept me tight.

From the eye's corner I could see that a black-haired boy looked at us. Oh no ... Marin! I pushed Kagam as hard as I could and looked at Marin.

When he saw that I was watching him, he ran away from there. Without thinking, I ran after him as fast as I could.

"Marin! Marin, wait!" I cried out for him.

I managed to catch up with him. I grabbed his arm and tried to make him listen to me.

"Marin, listen! It's not what it seems! Kagam kissed me, I felt nothing for him! " I tried to explain him.

"So you don't like him?" Marin asked me.

"No, because I like someone else ..."

"Oh ..." Marin looked very disappointed.

"... you!" I finished the sentence.

Marin seemed very shocked, so I took advantage of the situation and kissed him.

I sure he is the one.


End file.
